Ashima
This is Number 61 Ashima is a brightly-painted Indian tank engine. She is taking part in The Great Railway Show. Bio Ashima was invited to participate in the Great Railway Show for the Shunting Challenge. She, along with the other eleven contestants for the show, came to Sodor by mistake when the ferry they were on accidentally stopped at Sodor instead of England, and she was accidentally left behind when the ferry left with all the other engines except her. Ashima, lost and not knowing the way to the Mainland, tried to ask Thomas for his help, but Thomas, who was already jealous of her, refused to assist her. Ashima soon managed to befriend Thomas, and she convinced him that he did not need to change for the competition, and suggested that he participate in the Shunting Challenge, but Thomas was involved in an accident which put him out of the competition. Ashima was taken to the Mainland with the other Sudrian engines who would be competing in the Great Railway Show. After arriving and watching the Best Decorated Engine parade, Ashima was questioned by Emily on why she did not compete, revealing to the Sudrian engines she would compete in the Shunting Challenge. She does so alongside Ivan, Raul, Gina and Thomas, who had managed to arrive to the Great Railway Show after all and took Percy's place. During the race, she helped Thomas hold Vinnie back when he was bullying Philip, and also pulled Thomas back when a pylon nearly fell on him. During the end of the competition, Ashima ended up winning after Thomas sacrificed his own chance to win when he spotted a derailed flatbed on her track, but the judges made the both of them the winners of the competition. Ashima returned to Sodor with the Sudrian engines, where she would then return back to India. Appearances * Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (not named) Specials *Saving Pirate Ryan (not named; does not speak) Gallery Roundhouse Roulette.jpg Vicarstown Station.png Ashima.png Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Females Category:Pink Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:0-8-2 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Standard Gauge Category:10 Wheels Category:2016 Category:Vehicles Category:2018 Category:Engines Category:Female Engines Category:Other Railway Category:Television Only Category:Wood Category:Cowcatchers Category:Visitors Category:Racing Engines Category:Engines with Whistles Category:India Category:Wooden Railway Category:Pink Category:Pink Characters Category:No 61 Category:Front Magnets Category:Female Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:2016 Items Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Visiting engines Category:Fisher Price Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Based on Movies Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Purple Engines Category:Purple Category:Circle Faces Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Magnets Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Characters with Faces Category:Female Characters that go on Rail Category:Engines with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Female Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Circle Buffers Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Female Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Introduced in 2016 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:TVS Only Category:Items with Faces Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters